Look after you
by Fallingwithstyle42
Summary: Endless series of one-shots focused on the married life of Buzz and Jessie Lightyear. Some one-shots long, some short. Yes, the theme song of this fic is "Look After you" by "The Fray". Rated "T" to be safe. I'm a little unconfident when it comes to B/J so, *places hands in front of face* Don't eat me!
1. Welcome Home!

**Oh gosh here we go! I've written tons of Buzz/Jessie fics in my head but never typed them down. But I'm doing it now because I can! This is the first chapter to this collection of oneshots and I wouldn't call this chapter squee-worthy fluff but, I've always pictured them as the kind of couple that would color together when bored or play video games before bed, but still managed to have a mature and meaningful relationship and I wanted to show that. So, hope you guys like it and hopefully I'm not making a fool of myself but, anyways here we go!**

**-lurv Annie! Mwah!**

"Blasted keys! Why do we have do we have so many things that must be unlocked anyways?" He muttered to himself as he searched for the key to unlock his front door. After, attempting to unlock the door with each key on the key ring, one of them finally managed to fit through the key hole. Buzz Lightyear let out a victorious grin as he turned the key and heard the click of the door's lock. He opened the door to their two-story Victorian home he and his fiancé at the time had picked out for themselves. She had insisted on something roomy and bright while he wanted something quiet and comfortable. It turned out that this was the only house for sale that met both of their requirements. And here he was, 3 maybe 3 and a half months later, coming home from his job as a space ranger, to this house with moving boxes containing both of their things and his newlywed wife nowhere in sight…

His eyebrows knitted together, a reflex of curiosity, at the silence ringing throughout the somewhat empty house. He tossed his keys onto one of the boxes, and slowly made his way to the living room. Most of the boxes were unpacked of course, Jessie being the procrastinator that she is but, the empty ones were placed in a tight circle around the room and a toy dart gun in the middle. Sudden realization hit him in the head along with a rubber dart.

"YEEEHAWWW!" And he felt more darts hit his back. Without turning around, he jumped over a few boxes to the middle of the circle and quickly grabbed the gun and aimed it towards the section of the house he felt her darts hit him. But, she was already gone. Buzz stood up, and immediately heard footsteps running upstairs. "You really are in trouble now! You know that missy?" No response. He carefully moved one of the boxes out of his way and headed for the staircase. Once he got there, he noticed on the fifth step, a belt with more darts and a note written in messy, loopy handwriting saying "Loser has to piece the bed together."

"Challenge Accepted." Buzz said to himself. He strapped the belt over his shoulder. He made his way up the stairs, not even bothering to be careful anymore. He quickly opened each bedroom door and shot darts at each of them in case she was in any of them but, she wasn't. His ranger senses telling him that she tricked him again, he took off for the staircase only to be pelted with darts again on his back. Buzz took cover behind the nearest bedroom door and began to shoot back at her. They both began to laugh wildly for this was the most fun they had all day. Suddenly, Jessie ran out of darts. Her mouth shaped like an o and when her eyes went up to meet Buzz's, they weren't there. Her plan had backfired on her and she dropped the gun. "I surrender!" She yelled, beginning to panic.

"Never give up! Never surrender!" She turned towards the source of the voice that pounced on her. Together they both tumbled down the staircase yelps of pain coming from both. Buzz ended up on top of her once they had safely landed at the bottom. Before she can make a remark on how he could've broken one of their necks for that, he fed her a chaste kiss. She first refused to but found herself returning his kiss. After a few moments, Jessie broke away to laugh.

"Welcome home, Buzz! Welcome home."

**Could not resist the Tim Allen reference. XD**


	2. Dinner by the sky but not really

**Okie dokie! Not sure if it's squee-worthy or even good for that matter but, oh well! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own characters or Toy Story!**

_Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong!_

"That's probably the food! I'll get the door!" Buzz told his wife while setting down his paintbrush on the paint can. She turned around. "Alright go ahead. I'll just put everything away then." Once he had left the guest room, Jessie began to dump the paint from the tray she was using to paint one side of the room back into the can. She put the lid on and before she left to wash the brushes in the sink, she inspected her and Buzz's work on the room's walls. They both decided to paint this room a beautiful sky blue since they didn't like the sickly shade of green the walls used have and thought that since the room had four big windows, the sunlight would reflect nicely off of the blue. Well, even though it is nighttime at the Lightyear household and there is obviously no sunlight, Jessie still concluded that it was a good decision.

She walked down the hallway and to the guest bathroom and began to wash the paintbrushes before they dried. Once they were rid of paint, she set them on the counter to dry and began to wash the paint off her own hands. As she did this, she looked through the mirror and bathroom window and noticed how one section of the roof was flat enough to actually hang out on. And that's when she got the idea.

"Thank you! Have a great night!" Buzz told the delivery guy as he closed the door. "Jess! Hurry and come eat!" He yelled before placing the bag of Chinese food on the kitchen counter. He moved to the kitchen sink and washed his hands. Jessie wordlessly ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, grabbed two cups from the cabinet, a gallon of orange soda from the fridge and the bag of food. "Meet me in the guest bathroom!" She instructed sweetly before running up the stairs again.

He just chuckled. "And what exactly are you planning to do?"

"You'll see!" she yelled to him in a sing-song manner. He rolled his eyes and shook his head to himself, a smile still plastered to his face. Once he had dried his hands, he ran up the steps, eager yet somewhat nervous to what she had in store for him. He had now reached the guest bathroom his brows furrowed, for there was nothing was in there except for …well… bathroom stuff. He heard a giggle coming from outside and looked out the window to see a blanket sprawled across the flat section of the roof and Jessie setting the food and plastic utensils out on the blanket. He smiled at her spontaneity and opened the window. She grinned at him.

"Are you sure this is safe?" He called out to her. "I mean this house is old and the roof might fall in if there's too much press-"

"If it wasn't safe, it would be standing, now would it?"

He held a finger up. "I'll go get some pillows."

After dinner, Buzz put all of the food scraps and garbage back into the paper bag and set it to the side. The couple was now lying down, arms wrapped around each other, and gazing at the cloudless, spring night sky. Buzz sighed contently Jessie lay her head against his chest. "I really like it like this."

She looked up at him. "Like what?"

"Being with you all the time, like this." Jessie blushed. "Well… ya did marry me after all. What did ya expect?" She giggled. He smiled lightly before closing his eyes and pulling her body closer to his.

"Buzz?"

"Hmmph?"

"I have a question that I've wanted to ask you but… I've kind of been scared to ask you because I don't want to offend you…"

"You shouldn't be scared to ask me anything. I-I love you…so much and there's no such question running through your mind that can hurt or anger me." With that he moved a few strands of hair away from her forehead, placing a tender kiss on it.

"Ok…" she started. "Outa all the girls that have been in your life, why did ya pick me?"

He let out a deep sigh before answering her question. "Well… first let me bring out how you are my first love and I have never had a romantic relationship with another girl that other than you and out of all of the girls that have taken an interest in me, you out-shined them. You are the most different of them all and you happened to be the one of the closest friends I have ever had. That reminds me… sit up for a sec, will you?"

She obeyed his request as he pulled out from inside his pillow case, a small but long box with lime green wrapping paper and a silver bow. "I had this hidden in my suit this afternoon, and I was going to give it you had you not surprise me with your little shooting game."

"I'm 26 years old for Pete's sake! Can't you let me be the child that I am?" She laughed before taking the small gift. "It's just a 'Welcome to our new home' gift." He explained.

"Now why didn't I think of this?"

"Well do you love me?"

"Of course!"

"Then I don't want anything else."

She kiddingly rolled her eyes at him and he chuckled. She carefully unwrapped the box, opened it… "Wow…" A white gold chain bracelet with an infinity symbol in the front and within the symbol was two small light blue topaz gems.

Buzz started to feel a little unconfident about it. "I know it's not diamonds or clothes or anything special like that but…"

"What are you talking about? I love it! It's beautiful!" She took it out of its case and handed it to Buzz so he can put it on her. "It's personalized too." He added. Once it was on her wrist, she looked at it again and then up at Buzz, now realizing how he had his arms wrapped around her. He looked down into her eyes. "What is it?"

She leaned up and fed him a pure, loving kiss. Nothing heated about it. He smiled into their kiss and returned it. She pulled away from him to sit on his lap, arms around his neck, and pecked his lips a dozen more times. "Thank you so much. I'm never taking it off."

"Don't thank me!" He urged before pecking her smooth lips a few more times. They went back to what they were doing before and lied down on the blanket. This time, Buzz resting his head on Jessie's shoulder. She ran her fingers through his short brown hair as he breathed in her scent.

"So," She began. "When are you going to put the bed back together?"

He smiled up at her before grabbing her long red braid and lightly whacking her face with it.

**Longer than the first chapter since it's raining today! I'll edit this later. Yeah, I hope my writing gets better… I've always been scared of writing B/J fluff. But anyways, more to come soon!**

-**Lurv Annie! Mwah!**


	3. Bad Habits at Midnight

**Well, here we go again! Chapter 3!**

**I obviously don't own Toy Story or "A journey to the center of the Earth".**

Jessie shut the water faucet off before inspecting her teeth in the mirror. After dinner, the couple completed painting the room and decided to watch a little TV until it got late. She gave one final inspection of her clothes (one of Buzz's baggy T-shirts and pajama shorts) and her braided hair before opening their master bathroom door. She hopped onto the bed where the peaceful space ranger laid, reading "A journey to the center of the Earth" by Jules Verne.

"Hey, Smexy!" She joked referring his shirtless form. He just smiled at her, eyes still glued onto the pages. "Whatcha doin, Cap?"

"Erm, Hi… Just reading…" He smiled at her before noticing her hair. He swiftly put his book down before undoing her braid. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"I like seeing you with your hair down… it lets me know that you're comfortable." She blushed. "Shuddap…" He chuckled before motioning for her to cuddle with him. She willingly accepted and planted her cheek against his side. There they lay a few moments more only enjoying each other's company until she picked up the book from his lap. "Read to me."

"I'm not sure you're going to like this book. It's a little hard to understand and... Not that I'm calling you dumb or anything, you are a smart woman and you're not ugly either or anything—"Jessie interrupted him by lightly hitting the top of his with the book.

"Then bore me to sleep!" She giggled. Buzz gave her a gentle, loving smile before opening to the page he was on before. "_At some places the flanks of the mountain formed an angle with the horizon of at least 36 degrees…_"

* * *

"_Leaning over the edge of our narrow standing ground, I observed that the bottom of the hole was still invisible…"_ Buzz looked over to his side at the peaceful cowgirl deep into her slumber and felt it was time to join her. He carefully rolled Jessie over onto her side. He placed his book on the bookshelf across the room before switching off the lights. He made his way into the bed and under the covers. The final step, he wrapped his arms around his wife and began to drift away until… all of a sudden, he felt as if someone was shining a flashlight into his eyes. He groaned and sat up. On literally every power outlet in the room, there was a nightlight. He can only assume this was Jessie's doing due to her intense fear of the dark and tight spaces and he couldn't blame her for it either.

When she was a little girl, her and her older brother, Woody, were playing on their parents' ranch property (which was very big and easy to get lost in). She ended up wandering too far and fell down an abandoned, dried up well. She tried calling for help but nobody could hear her and the fall injured her leg, so she could not do anything but wait for someone to rescue her. It took police about a day and a half to find her and she had to wear a cast on her leg for a while but this had also caused her to become claustrophobic and nyctophobic.

_Well… _He thought. _It wouldn't kill her if we were to take one of the nightlights off. _Buzz got up and removed the nightlight closest to him. _Ah! Much better! _He settled himself back in bed. He let out one deep sigh before relaxing his muscles. When he was just on the verge of dreaming, he felt the bed shift and heard a gasp. He squinted as the feminine figure squat down in front of the wall and he soon felt that light shining in his eyes again. This was going to be a very long night!

* * *

Jessie placed her pillow over her ears tightly, trying to ignore the snoring noise coming from the other side of the bed. His snoring was not loud enough to make the walls vibrate but it sure can wake a light sleeper such as herself. She turned over to her side and attempted to close his mouth that was slightly ajar. Finally, nice and quiet! She rolled over again and shut her eyes until…there! She cringed as the snoring began again. _That is it!_ She turned over once again and nudged him slightly. "Buzz! Hey, Buzz!" she hissed.

Immediately, the snoring stopped and he turned his head to look over his shoulder. "Hmmm?" He mumbled drowsily.

"You're snoring…"

His eyes opened wider in alarm. "Oh…I'm sorry. I can go sleep on the couch if you want me to…"

"No! No! It's okay just, can you try to be quieter or something?"

"Well, snoring is snoring. It's not something you can get rid of overnight."

"Oh, okay…"

"I really don't mind spending the night on the couch…"

"No! It's just something I guess I have to get used to."

"Here" He pulled the comforter over her so that only her head was peeking out. "I'll stay up until you fall asleep." She let out a shy smirk before leaning over and pecking him on the lips as a silent thank you. She felt her eyelids get heavier as she became to drift back into her Dream world.

* * *

Buzz was awoken by a strong kick in his stomach. He looked up from where he barely laid on the edge of the bed. His wife sprawled out over the bed, like a giant "X" with her. _Oh! You've got to be kidding me! _He sat up and moved two of her limbs over to her side of the bed. There, now nothing else had better not disturb him again! A few moments later, he felt the bed shift again as Jessie changed her sleeping position once again so that she was lying diagonally across the bed with her face tucked in the crook of his neck. Buzz tried to move as much of her hair away from his face but it somehow found its way back to his face. _Ok, this isn't working…_ He slowly reached for one of the pillows from her original side and used it as his decoy so he can escape from the red, frizzy mess that was her hair. After gently placing her head and wrapping her arms around the pillow, he was finally free! He went to the other side of the bed, pulled both of her legs over to her new spot on the bed and gave one more shot at getting the rest he deserved. That was until, the bed shifted again and the mop of redness came flying back into his face…

* * *

Jessie was the first to awaken that early Saturday morning. She yawned, stretched, and looked at the clock, which read 11:36 AM. Okay, so maybe it wasn't early… she looked around the room to notice her "hubby" was nowhere in sight! Her eyebrows furrowed and as she was about to set her foot on the ground below the bed, she felt something weird underneath her foot. It jumped and Buzz immediately sat up. "I'm up!"

Jessie laughed. "What were ya doing, Cap?"

"Sleeping…How did I even get here?" Jessie just kept laughing as he let out a sheepish smile. She got off the bed, pulling the comforter with her and joined him on the floor below. She curled up against his chest as he placed his forehead against hers. "You, little lady…You did not let me sleep last night!"

"Neither did you!" She poked him in the stomach.

"Oh yeah? How many times did I wake you up?"

"Twice. You?"

"Three times. I win." He proclaimed with great pride. "So you know what that means?" He purred.

"No…" She said lowly. He chuckled. "Well, then I'll tell you."

He flipped her over onto her back before positioning himself on top of her. "That means that…"

He placed a soft kiss her forehead. "I…" She bit her lip as he lifted her chin up. "Get…" He placed another chaste kiss on the curve of her neck before speaking again. "The bed all to myself, tonight!" Buzz immediately jumped up onto the bed, leaving a poor confused little cowgirl.

"Hey! Wait a minute!"

**I have a feeling that this is going to be one of those chapters that as soon as it is posted, I will never be able to reread ever again due to shame. Anyways, review and fave, or suggest (follow if you are reading this from ff) or don't review, suggest or fave, I don't know, the choice is yours! Is that too much pressure? Yes? Okay so do whatever you want, ANNIE OUT!**


End file.
